A Merry Voltron Christmas
by Roseria Sylvester
Summary: The Voltron Force are a quirky bunch that's for sure, it only makes sense that they would have an unusual Christmas celebration! Welcome to the two-part "Clouds With Silver Linings" Christmas Special!


Welcome all to the Voltron Force: Clouds With Silver Linings Christmas Special! This will be a two part special; the first part is Christmas Eve into Morning and the second will be the party! Be forewarned that this is going to be weird… but what else is new?

* * *

><p><strong><span>How Hunk Saved Christmas<span>**

It was official, Daniel had finally lost his mind and any respect the other members of the Voltron Force may have had for him.

"Seriously Vince how do you know?" He pleaded with his friend, about what the other members had dreaded to hear. The smarter of the two cadets sighed exasperatedly and stopped to turn to his anxious friend.

"Because he isn't real! It's a kid thing to believe in that kind of stuff, besides there are more important things to think about." grumbled Vince as he walked off to assist Pidge with maintenance on the lions. The conversation between the two cadets didn't go unheard however, as practically the whole castle had heard them arguing; though about what, Commander Keith was about to find out.

"Dare I even ask what that was about?" asked Keith ever so cautiously. Daniel turned and looked to his idol hoping for Keith to tell him whatever Vince had said wasn't the truth.

"How can we have Christmas when we don't even know if Santa can get to Arus? Earth is too far away for his sleigh to get here in time!" Whined Daniel in a way that really made Keith want to punch the kids "Christmas lights" out; though he settled for sighing as he face-palmed and walked away without a word.

A few hours later word had spread of the reason behind Vince and Daniel's argument; and now not only were the Arusian princesses curious about who "Santa Claus" was, but almost everyone who knew of the Christmas icon now thought Daniel was even more childish than they already thought he was… all but one. Hunk, the pilot of the yellow lion, worked absently on his most recent project; though he couldn't seem to concentrate as his thoughts kept floating back to how Daniel seemed so desperate to have Christmas happen on Arus. With Robeasts attacking every other day, the team didn't get much down time… sure they could probably persuade Keith into letting them have a Christmas party but they would have to be on alert the entire time! Hunk thought about the years he had fought along side his fellow Voltron Force members and not once could he remember a single Christmas party, though he could remember Keith saying once that they didn't have time for holidays. Hunk scoffed a little at the memory. Keith could be a real kill joy some times, but there was always time for Christmas; He, Pidge, and Lance had celebrated quietly with eggnog several times but nothing like a big bash they had wanted to have. Though what Daniel had thought made Christmas happen was defiantly childish, he was still a child after all; and at the thought of the "Jolly Man in Red" a plan began to form in Hunk's mind that probably would have made Pidge proud. It would take a lot of work to finish in the time Hunk had to work with, but if he had a "helper elf" he could probably pull it off.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" asked Pidge and he finished tightening a bolt on what he and Hunk had been building for the past two hours; all the while heavy rock versions of Christmas carols blasted out of the nearby computer speakers. Hunk fastened a rivet and looked to his friend with a grin.

"Because little buddy! We're gonna make Christmas happen for the cadets!" explained Hunk as he picked up a welding gun and flipped down his tinted helmet. It didn't take long for the two of them to finish building their creation and as they backed up and surveyed their work, Hunk finally agreed with Pidge that putting hotrod tailpipes, flame decals, and a spoiler on "Santa's Sleigh" would have looked beyond silly. Though Hunk did finally get some use out of the lion head hood ornament that had once been a part of a grill he had built a while back. Hunk mock dusted off his hands and turned to Pidge, "Okay so… phase one of Hunk and Pidge's Rockin' Christmas is complete! Phase two: the presents!" Hunk explained as they waited for the paint to dry on their sleigh.

After much though into what to get the cadets and the other members, Hunk began to load up the large red bag he had managed to find. He loosely tied it and straighten his red and white costume. It had taken some persuading, they had managed to get their old friend Nanny to make a Santa suit on such short notice after showing her what one would look like. She had even made him the matching hat with a jingle bell hidden in the pom-pom! Every time he moved his head the bell would jingle a little, and he was even tempted to wear it more often than just on Christmas… though he knew it would eventually get on Keith's nerves to the point where he would order him to never wear it again. It was Christmas morning and in about an hour the cadets would usually be waking up, but he and Pidge had a plan. Pidge would stay in the castle and wake the team after "hearing a strange noise" one that "sounded like bells" and someone going "Ho- Ho- Ho". As they had expected Daniel had bolted out of bed to the nearest window to see Hunk dressed as Santa touch down on one of the shuttle landing platforms. Vince was bewildered, he came from a Jewish family so he didn't celebrate Christmas; but a small part of him still wanted to believe in the magic of Santa. Larmina was still confused about why Daniel was acting like he had downed a five pound bag of sugar and was about to meet a rock star, when from what she had heard Santa was just some old man. Sure he was an old man that gave out free presents, but it wasn't something to get worked up about! Seyleen had heard of Christmas before and had celebrated it once or twice with visiting friends from Earth back home on Kyntah, but she had put Santa Claus off as a myth.

As Hunk stepped out of his sleigh, he realized he had forgotten something… the false beard! The cadets got one good look at their so called Santa and the ruse was over. Daniel was still happy that Hunk and Pidge had tried to make his Christmas wish come true and Keith finally allowed them to have a full fledged Christmas party. Though when Hunk carried the bag of gifts into the previously pilot's lounge, the entire Voltron Force was in shock when they saw that the hall had been decked in festive bells and holly complete with stockings over the once empty fireplace; and a large evergreen tree sat in a nearby corner illuminating the room with it's colorful lights and decorations. As Daniel's face light up, he dashed to the stocking that had his name embroidered on the fluffy white rim and pulled out the latest video game he had been wishing for… but had never told anyone he wanted. The rest of the team filed in and soon Allura turned to Pidge and Hunk,

"How did you two do all this? We just came through here and the room was as it normally was?" She asked as she rubbed the nettles of a pine branch between her fingers to find that it was indeed a real tree. Hunk and Pidge looked to each other quizzically, both of them equally confused.

"We didn't do this Allura." Said Pidge, and in that moment the sound of bells caught all their attentions. Daniel was the first to reach the window, the rest of the team close behind; but what had made the noise was plain for all to see. A brilliant red and green sleigh soared high in the sky; lead by thirteen reindeer, one with a glowing red nose that could easily be seen from the window where the Voltron Force stood. The sleigh held a single occupant, save for the large red bag in the back seat, a large man that even from this distance they could tell was wearing a red suit trimmed in white fur. His bright blue eyes crinkled as he gave a rosy cheeked smile in their direction before the real Santa Claus flew off to his final destination before heading back home to Earth.

On Planet Doom

"MAAHOX! Is this some kind of joke?" roared Lotor as he woke to find an odd red and white sock that would easily fit a Robeast nailed to his throne and filled to the brim with coal. As expected Maahox had no idea what his master was livid about but could only state that he was not behind the prank and apologize for the guards ineptitude. Though as Maahox was about to promise to turn the guard on duty into the next Robeast, an odd sound came from outside.

"Ho- Ho- Ho!" Said the voice and curiously Maahox went to investigate. Though he clearly saw the sleigh flying off into the fading night… there was nothing on the planetary sensors.

* * *

><p>So here ends part one of the Christmas Special! This was really fun to write and I hope everyone enjoys reading it!<p>

Also everyone should really check out my Voltron Force Role play Forum! Just click on the "discussion forums" button from the Voltron archive, mine is the first and currently the only Role Play Forum! I'm looking for other people to join and specifically people who want to play as the canon characters! Don't know how to role play? Don't worry I can easily help you learn!


End file.
